Daisenryaku
Genki, Great Strategy Portable Official Site is a long-running series of strategy games by SystemSoft and SystemSoft Alpha Corporation in Japan. SystemSoft Alpha performs development for all console Daisenryaku games while the parent SystemSoft writes Windows and Macintosh editions. Daisenryaku titles Main series *Gendai Daisenryaku *Daisenryaku 88/FM/X1 *Daisenryaku II *Super Daisenryaku *Daisenryaku III/III'90 *Daisenryaku IV *Daisenryaku EX *Kuugun Daisenryaku *Daisenryaku V/V DX *Daisenryaku VI/VI Integral *Daisenryaku VII/VII DX/VII EXCEED *Daisenryaku VIII/VIII DX for Windows series *Daisenryaku for Windows *Daisenryaku WIN II *Daisenryaku WIN III Gendai Daisenryaku Series *Gendai Daisenryaku 2001 *Gendai Daisenryaku 2002 *Gendai Daisenryaku 2003 *Gendai Daisenryaku 2004 *Gendai Daisenryaku 2005 *Gendai Daisenryaku 2006 *Gendai Daisenryaku 2007 *Gendai Daisenryaku 2008 Daisenryaku Perfect series *Daisenryaku Perfect 1.0 *Daisenryaku Perfect 2.0/2.0DX *Daisenryaku Perfect 3.0 Daisenryaku Master Combat series *Daisenryaku Master Combat *Daisenryaku Master Combat 2 Daisenryaku Daitouakouboushi series *Daisenryaku Daitouakouboushi *Daisenryaku Daitouakouboushi 2 other series *Daisenryaku Centurion *Moe moe 2-ji Daisen(ryaku) Console/handheld PDA *Daisenryaku for palm Daisenryaku Portable |genre = Turn-based strategy |modes = |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation Portable |media = |requirements = |input = }} Daisenryaku Portable is a military turn-based strategy game for the Play Station Portable published by Genki.Genki Games Non-English The game takes place on a battle field of hexagons starting out with an army that first needs to be built. With limited funds the player must first build ground troops to secure towns to increase funds. In solo campaign other CPU opponents have their turn. Advanced Daisenryaku |genre = Strategy |modes = Players: 1-4 |ratings = |platforms = Mega Drive |media = |requirements = |input = }} Advanced Daisenryaku is a Sega Mega Drive war game. Partial English language translations as well as a Chinese language translation can be found on the Internet. The game takes place during World War II, and the player can either play as Nazi Germany, its allies or its opponents. There are lots of tanks, artillery, infantry, cavalry, and air force units to use and they can be upgraded once the maximum experience points of 255 are obtained. In addition to a campaign mode, there is also a scenario mode for single missions. Combat involves capturing cities with infantry and attacking with all other units on the battle field. This is to prevent them from supporting their own infantry that can and will occupy the player's vacant cities. Cities are not captured wholesale but rather piece by piece as infantry embark on unoccupied hexes and proceed to occupy one sector of a given city at a time until the city turns into their color. However, units need ammunition and gasoline. If gasoline runs out, then the units cannot be moved again until they are resupplied. Due to an unintended glitch, infantry units use gas instead of food to move. If ammunition runs out, then they must return to a friendly urban hex for resupplying. The game's advanced engine allows an individual nation to be controlled (for example, one could choose to play as Belgium and not the entire Allied Forces). This helps the player focus on defending his own country instead of having to defend up to 4 countries at once. The Americans show up late game with their impressive firepower. However, like in real history, the Russians are the closest Allied forces to Berlin and will most likely capture the entire city before the Anglo-American forces can access Berlin proper. Multiplayer action can be found by accessing the special modem that was sold for the Sega Mega Drive. In addition to the historic campaigns, there are also extra maps designed for multiplayer action. Since the Sega Mega Drive is a device that was manufactured prior to the invention of broadband Internet in Japan, the multiplayer mode can work on dial-up Internet only. For example, a map that has Ireland divided between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union requires both players to have patience and skillful use of supply units. Advanced Daisenryaku 2001 |genre = Military, World War II |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Dreamcast |media = GD-ROM |requirements = |input = Game controller }} Advanced Daisenryaku 2001 is a World war 2 fighter game, sequel to the game Advanced Daisenryaku: Europe no Arashi - Doitsu Dengeki Sakusen. Both games run on Sega's Dreamcast system. Advanced Daisenryaku 2001 fixed some bugs and moderately improved the graphics of Europe no Arashi and as such it is less of a sequel and more of a fix. Features *2D Returns *War Weapons *Easy, Maneuverable Controls Daisenryaku Expert WWII: War in Europe |genre = Strategy |modes = Single player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Super Famicom |media = 12-megabit Cartridge |requirements = |input = Super Famicom controller(s) }} Daisenryaku Expert WWII: War in Europe is a Super Famicom game that takes place during World War II. There is a scenario mode and a campaign mode. The player usually controls Nazi Germany as a default but it can be changed prior to the game. The action takes place on both the Eastern Front and the Western front. The final battle involves either defending Berlin or attempting to occupy it. Like most Daisenryaku games, airplanes can only be manufactured on airports, ships can only be manufactured on docks, and land-based units can only be manufactured on urban hexes that are closest to the headquarters. Dive bombers can destroy cities and airports, destroying people and supplies. Even when retreating, enemy combatants can still catch up to the retreating units and knock them out, providing that they have enough ammo and gasoline to do the job. Iron Storm |genre = Turn-based strategy |modes = Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Kids to Adults (KA) |platforms = Sega Saturn |media = 1 CD-ROM |requirements = |input = }} Iron Storm is a video game for the Sega Saturn. It was released in 1996 in North America. Story Iron Storm is a strategy game that takes place within the context of World War II. The game's general premise is to allow players to pick a side (United States, Nazi Germany, or Japan) and then work their way across several battles within the war. The game takes place in both the Pacific Theatre and European Theatres. In addition, if a player wins certain battles then the path of the war changes. For example, Nazi Germany winning the Battle of Britain will allow for an eventual invasion of America, as will Japan defeating the United States at the Battle of Midway. Gameplay During battles in campaign mode, the player mobilizes a large variety of customizable units (tanks, aircraft, submarines, and warships) across a hexagon-shaped grid in order to defeat the opposing Allied or Axis forces controlled by the game's AI. In addition, as time progresses you are able to upgrade individual units either based on experience levels or as a blanket technology upgrade. Experimental weaponry is used in some later battles, including some German jet aircraft like the Messerschmidt Me 262. The map system itself is static but real-time 3-D animations are used to recreate encounters between various types of units, an option that can also be toggled off. Dai Senryaku VII: Modern Military Tactics |genre = Turn-based strategy |modes = Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Xbox |media = 1 |requirements = |input = }} Dai Senryaku VII: Modern Military Tactics (known simply as Daisenryaku VII in Japan) is a turn-based tactics videogame for the Microsoft Xbox, which was produced by Kemco and released in 2004 (in the United States). In December 2007 the game was brought to the Playstation 2 by Valcon Games. Some features of this game included: *"Classic turn base war simulation with modern warfare theme." *"Over 400 vehicles to choose from." *"Map editor feature for custom battles." *"3-D battlefield in which the player can choose the angle and distance of the game play view." The game offered the player control of several countries, including: US, Japan, France, Germany, Russia, UK, Israel, and China. It featured many actual combat vehicles and weapons for the player to use.Kemco website Moe moe 2-ji Daisen(ryaku) 萌萌2次大戰(略) |collapsible = yes |show image = |image = |developer = SystemSoft Alpha |publisher = SystemSoft Alpha TTIME Technology Co.,Ltd |designer = |series = Daisenryaku |engine = |released = 2007-12-21 (Win) 2008-11-27 (PS2/PSP) 2008-07-12 (Win) |genre = Turn-based strategy |modes = Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: C |platforms = Windows 98, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, i-mode |media = |requirements = Windows: Pentium III 800MHz CPU, 800x600 16-bit, DirectX 9.0c-compatible video card with 64MiB memory, 128MiB system memory, 1.0GB hard drive space, DirectSound compatible sound card, DVD-ROM, keyboard, mouse |input = }} Game play This version of the franchise features World War II, but using mecha musume. It includes units from Japan, German, America, Britain, Soviet. The game grid is hexagonal, but characters are in isometric view. The game separated into strategy and adventure mode. Player can play the Pacific Ocean (as Japanese), Europe (as German) campaigns. The strategy mode is played in turn-based mode. Mini-game occurs when typing codes. When a steel maiden unit is damaged, the girl is shown in different degrees of destroyed clothing (up to 3 levels). In adventure mode, player can choose campaign paths in selection dialogs. Deluxe version Released on Playstation 2 and PSP, this version added a new campaign for allied forces, new character, and made a few gameplay and visual adjustments.Nazi Bathing Suit Girls Storm PSP, PS2 New allied forces units include En (China Polikarpov I-16), Chiha (Japan Type 97 Chi-Ha), Amy (America M26 Pershing), Alice (America P-38 Lightning), Clarence (America P-38 Lightning). New Japanese unit includes Fugaku (Nakajima G10N). New German unit includes Veloce (Carro Veloce CV-35). i-mode version i-mode version supports FOMA 905i series, based on PlayStation 2 and PSP titles. It added a new steel maiden campaign, featuring Angelica (Fokker Dr.I). Angelica was originally planned in the game, but had never been used in the production games until the i-mode port. The phone game added an adventure mode, where player tries to raise Angelica, similar to Princess Maker series. Taiwan version The deluxe package Windows version published in Taiwan included a guidebook and 4 pins. Marketing During the production of the Deluxe version, an audition was held for new character designs. Among the submitted entries, character Alice was chosen, with an alternate costume used in Clarence.http://www.ss-alpha.co.jp/products/moesen_project/joinus_camp02_appli.html References # # References External links *moe moe 2-ji daisen(ryaku)/deluxe: Japan, Taiwan Category:Daisenryaku fr:Advanced Daisenryaku ja:大戦略シリーズ